


Get Right With Me

by strange_highs_and_strange_lowss



Series: Bright Light, Dark Room [2]
Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strange_highs_and_strange_lowss/pseuds/strange_highs_and_strange_lowss
Summary: A random addition to clocksworks' awesome crack fic - it makes absolutely no sense out of context and is full of angst and meaningful conversations. Enjoy, haha!
Relationships: Dave Gahan/Alan Wilder
Series: Bright Light, Dark Room [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144841
Comments: 17
Kudos: 14





	Get Right With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was reading clocksworks' fic, Photographic, and saw one of pinksyndication's comments that was really a prompt for a bunch of angst that would fit into the middle of Photographic, and I sort of had to write it!! Credit to pinksyndication for their awesome ideas - I don't think I could come up with ideas like theirs in a million years, haha! And of course, credit to clocksworks for her general awesomeness and writing abilities. I'm fully dedicated to all her Dalan universes, and hope my addition is worthy!

Dave ran into the room, attempting wildly to shut the door on Alan, who had been chasing him.

"Hey, Dave, it's okay, it's okay, please just let me in and tell me what's going on," Alan pleaded, shoving the door open and clinging to Dave's forearm.

"It doesn't even matter," Dave insisted. "Please just leave, please!"

Alan shook his head, resigned. "C'mon, you've been upset for days and I think I know why. It's just that I need you to talk to me about it. You can get as angry as you need to; you know you can, I just don't want you to shut me out okay?"

"I told you I'm fine. I told you like a thousand times! It doesn't matter! And I don't want to talk about it, so would you please just get out?"

Alan was still holding onto Dave's arm, and he let his fingers drop and touch Dave's for a moment on their way down. "Please don't do this," he said, quietly. "I just want you to be okay, and don't tell me you are because I know much better than that."

Dave shook his head again, but his cheeks were damp now and he stepped a bit closer to Alan. "I'm fine, I really am..."

Alan took this opportunity to pull Dave into his arms, and was relieved when Dave hugged back tightly. "Whenever you're ready..."

Dave had to stay there for a minute, shaking in Alan's embrace, before he lifted his head and jerked it towards the edge of his bed. Alan understood and sat down, tugging Dave onto his lap. Then, he waited for Dave to start talking, assuming that this was the point of them sitting down.

Dave was silent still, but Alan could tell that he was trying to think of where to start because he kept taking a breath as if he was about to speak, then his face dropped and he didn't say anything. Finally, he started:

"Al...you know when we were first...you know," - and Alan did know, so he nodded encouragingly - "and you got really sad because I kept going off with Anton and you missed me? And you were all mature about it and talked to me and I told you how much I adored you and going places with you?" Alan nodded again, but stayed quiet for Dave's benefit.

He did, of course, know where this was going; he remembered that incident all too well and could almost laugh at his jealousy now that he knew just how much Dave meant what he said about his feelings for Alan. However, Dave's jealousy, which ran along a similar vein, made him remember how seriously hurt he had felt. It was the first thing he'd thought of when he'd discovered the picture that Dave was distraught over.

"Well, I know this is stupid, you don't have to tell me that, especially since I didn't talk to you about it and just...stormed around. But I just felt a similar way, I guess. Because you know of course how much I like, you know, sitting really close to you somewhere or another and just kind of talking about whatever's going on. I kind of thought of it as one of my favorite things to do, you know, and seeing you do that with Fletch...like when you guys were giggling about the photography assistant's ridiculous shoes...it's so stupid, but it just made me sad. You know, I love you so much and all and I don't want to be possessive or anything at all. I just miss you so much lately because you've been working so much and I'm so scared that you might forget about me or lose interest or something and that this whole time I was just deluding myself..." Dave trailed off into tears again, and while Alan held him close and wiped his tears away with his thumb, he thought about what Dave had said.

Alan had known of course that it was the proximity between himself and Andy that had set Dave off; but he hadn't known how much cuddling and joking like that had meant to Dave. He also hadn't known that he'd been missed; he thought it was the other way around in that he missed Dave, and Dave was mostly oblivious to his more regular absence. The more he considered it, the more he felt ridiculous for not realizing how meaningful those things were to Dave, and he tried hard to think of something to say that might express this to Dave.

Trying to clear his mind, Alan took Dave's face in his hand and looked straight into his eyes. "Okay. Um, it's-it's not stupid at all. Really, it isn't, because I've missed you so much too, and, um," - he mentally shook his head at himself, because he had thought this so carefully through and now all he could do was stammer - "and I didn't even know how to tell you, or that you missed me too. Even though it's only a few more hours each day, it just seems like I've missed so much time I could've spent with you.

"I know what you mean about you know, all the jokes and things, because it sort of feels like that's our 'thing' sometimes. We can't just not joke with anyone ever again, of course, but I understand your feeling about that and just...it means lots to me, too. And I hated that picture in the end, because it reminded me that I couldn't just decide to hold you in front of whoever. Believe me, if I could, I really would." Alan stopped for a moment for breath, and was relieved to see Dave's slightly red face relaxed. He gave Dave a quick kiss on his forehead and then continued.

"Anyway, I was thinking of a way to solve the studio problem. I always appreciate company, anyway, so maybe you could just bring a book or whatever or talk with me while I work and you could sit with me for a while. Or on me." The last part elicited giggles from both of them.

"Anyway, the point is that..I love you, and I want you to know you're always my priority. And I know it's hard to start talking sometimes, but please always tell me when you're upset about these kinds of things because I'll remind you as many times as you need. Okay?"

Dave smiled widely. "Okay. I have one more question, though."

"Go ahead," Alan encouraged, smiling back.

"When you said sitting on you...what exactly did you mean by that? Sitting on your lap or sitting on your...?" Dave smirked, and Alan leaned in with a devilish look on his face.

"We'll decide later," he whispered, and that set both of them giggling again. At least, until Alan took advantage of their proximity and began kissing Dave slowly, his arms sneakily pulling Dave closer against his chest.

"Oh, Al..." Dave sighed deeply, before continuing to kiss Alan contentedly. They were so lost in each other that they didn't bother to investigate, or really even consider, the loud, confused laughter coming from the next room over.


End file.
